


Saving Tony's Shark

by Dormammu



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animals, Discovery, Falling In Love, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Stony - Freeform, The real one, shark week, shark week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormammu/pseuds/Dormammu
Summary: An adventure with intrigue, sharks, robots and a sprinkling of romance.





	Saving Tony's Shark

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Shark Week 2017!

The first time it happened, they were in the Spycraft 101 class.

Steve sat one row behind Iron Man and Wasp. He was following the lecture attentively even though he knew the majority of information Fury was presenting.

As the lecture went on - Fury explaining the best ways to be stealthy in a hostile environment - Iron Man and Wasp looked less and less invested, instead putting their heads as close as possible and discussing something quietly, under their breaths.

Steve of course had no interest in whatever they were talking about, he guessed it was probably yet another party he wouldn't attend himself. Or some plan to get a new "fun area" onto the Academy grounds, one with a custom-built water slide or a Ferris wheel. He paid them only the smallest of attention. That was, until he heard his own name spoken. Wasp said it first, and then, after some incomprehensible whispering, Steve heard Tony say quite clearly "All I'm saying is, we have to help Steve. He's got no one else but us, poor guy."

So Iron Man and Wasp were planning to help him with something?

Unfortunately, that last sentence was too loud not to be heard by Fury as well, and after he sent a withering glance their way, the two stopped whispering for the remainder of the lecture.

Steve thought about it, what did Wasp and Iron Man mean by wanting to help him, help him with what? And then it occurred to him, it was probably a matchmaker scheme. They were going to set him up on a date with someone.

Steve didn't go out much, that was a fact. And after a couple of dates, with Jan and Tigra, he had given up the pretense of looking for a girlfriend entirely. If he was completely honest, it happened around the time he started falling for someone totally unexpected, impossible: Tony Stark himself. And now the guy he liked and had no idea what to do about it was planning to set him up on a date? He was calling him "poor guy"? This called for some serious planning and deflection tactics. But he figured he'd do better to think about it later, out of the scope of Fury's watchful eye.

Later, at lunch time, he was still mulling it over, but since he was sitting with Sam and Natasha in the cafeteria, he put on his "everything is normal" face and pretended to listen to them talk about Fury and how best to one up him.

"He's like the apex predator of the Academy," Sam said. "Even apex predators sometimes get predated upon," Natasha retorted. "So what you're saying is-" Sam started. That was when Steve noticed Tony sitting down at one of the tables, Wasp and War Machine joining him. Tony was facing him and when he saw Steve looking he smiled and made a small nod. Steve of course did not smile back or nod back, he bowed down his head and looked at his food instead.

When he looked back at Iron Man's table, he and his two friends were having an animated discussion, gesticulating and using food as... board game figures? Steve couldn't read lips well, but he was pretty sure he saw Tony's wrap around his name more than once. And what's more, his eyes would always look anxious whenever he said his name, like he was talking about someone without much hope or help possible. Steve started to feel a curious unpleasant tightness in his chest, and a small amount of anger as well.

Before he knew what he was doing, he got up and strode off to Iron Man's table.

"Now what's going on here?" he said in a sharp voice and glared at the three.

They looked at him in surprise for a second, and then the most ridiculous thing happened - Wasp took him by the hand and said "Cap, you can keep a secret, can't you?"

Out of the corner of his eye Steve saw Tony shaking his head vehemently at Wasp.

"Yeah, sure," Steve said.

"Then sit down," War Machine said, pointing at the empty chair. Steve sat down.

"See?" Wasp said to Tony, who was biting his lip unhappily, "Cap is a good guy, he'll help us!"

Steve was more confused than ever. "Help you with what?"

Tony sighed and, in a low voice, said, "Help us save Steve shark."

  
War Machine and Wasp let Tony talk, interjecting only when Tony forgot some detail about their involvement in the plan.

The gist of it was this: The aquarium at the Aquatic Park - a more recent addition to the Academy grounds - had a shark in it. The shark didn't occupy the aquarium at all times, just when it was necessary for some task. The shark, whose name was for some reason Steve, was, in Tony's words, a great friend who would totally only bite the bad guys, and even then only once.

For a time, Tony would hunt for treasure in the aquarium and Steve, the shark, would appear and they'd have a good time. But the more Tony used the aquarium, the worse Steve, the shark, was looking. And his behavior was changing. For example, while before he'd just mock chase Tony and let Tony hug him, now, in addition to all that, he'd sometimes go the wrong way and hit the aquarium glass. Tony started to notice the bruises on his snout and a haunted look in his eyes.

Quickly it was becoming clear that Steve, the shark, had to be saved from the tank and released into the sea for good. But there the difficulties only began. The logical way of going about it would've been to just stop with the treasure hunts, but Tony had to go on those sometimes. And each time, Steve shark would appear, which meant there was some kind of a teleportation mechanism at play targeting Steve only. His research convinced him it was just bad luck, Steve was the shark who'd found himself at the wrong time and place when the aquarium teleportation mechanism searched for a suitable specimen to lock on.

On further research, Tony found out that Steve's species, the great white shark, could not thrive in an aquarium, they needed freedom of movement an aquarium, even the largest one, couldn't grant them.

Steve looked at Tony as he was explaining Steve shark's plight, and couldn't help but fall in love a little bit more with the guy. He was just so... Great. So when, after explaining why Steve shark needed their help, and asking if he was with them, if they could let him in on their plan, Steve the human answered with a heartfelt "Yes."

The plan was simple enough. Tony had made a robotic substitute for the shark, a top of the line shark LMD. The three of them would, somehow get Steve shark out and replace him with the robot. Then, when the treasure hunt was over, the robotic shark would replace Steve in the database, get teleported to the sea and back at will, and Steve would be free forever.

"So now that we have Cap on our side," Wasp said cheerfully, "I don't have to be the decoy!"

Steve shot Tony a confused look.

"What she means is," Tony said quickly, "someone will have to put on my golden armor and go on the treasure hunt while Rhodey and I make the switch and fly Steve to the sea in a special water tank."

"It was going to be me," Wasp said, a hopeful look on her face, "but I'm scared of sharks. They can smell that on you, you know? And someone needs to keep a lookout, and I'm very stealthy."

"Ok, I'll do it," Steve said, not looking at anyone in particular, especially not Tony, who at hearing Steve say he'd do it, sighed in relief and smiled in a cute, shy way that made Steve's heart hurt.

"Good," Rhodey said, business-like, "tonight, midnight sharp, we're doing a rehearsal, we'll time everything and you can introduce yourself to Steve the shark and get that first bite out of the way."

Tony shot Rhodey a disapproving look. "He won't bite you, Cap," he said, offering an encouraging smile. "Just tell him I sent you."

"Yeah, tell Steve Tony sends his love," Wasp said in a cheery yet somewhat mocking voice.

Tony said nothing, choosing instead to give his attention to his food. A few moments later Steve saw him spoon-catapult a bit of potato mash into Wasp's hair.

The lunch over, Steve went to do his training at the gym. What better way to look unafraid in the face of a shark, than doing some lifting?

As he was working on his third set, he remembered he hadn't asked why the shark's name was Steve.

  
At midnight, Tony waited for him in front of the Avengers dorm, he was wearing the golden armor, the one he'd said Steve would wear for the rehearsal.

"We decided I'm going to go inside first, do a treasure hunt and make Steve, the shark, feel safe. I'm gonna tell him not to get angry or anything when you come in after me." Tony shuffled his feet. He looked unsure to Steve and maybe even frightened.

"Yeah, you do that," Steve said, offering an encouraging smile, "anything you and your shark friend need."

They made for the Aquatic Park, walking side by side, not talking much.

"Oh," Steve said, remembering the question he forgot to ask previously. "Why is the shark's name Steve?"

Tony quickened his step, not answering.

"It's ok, you don't have to answer," Steve said, keeping up with Tony, regretting asking the question. It was probably after some scientist anyway.

Tony slowed down his pace, turned around and squinted at Steve. "It's cause he likes to pester me. And... his teeth are sharp. Now come on, we'll be late."

  
Wasp and War Machine were already on the Aquatic Park ground. War Machine was manning a children's swimming pool-looking tank, Wasp was reclining on one of the beach chairs, sunbathing in artificial light, playing with her phone. On the other beach chair Tony's other, stealth suit was reclining and waiting.

"I'm gonna go in there," Tony said, "you guys wait here, when I'm done, we'll do the armor switch and time each task. Remember, fifteen minutes is all we get so do whatever you have to do to focus and be as in the zone as possible. No! Do even better than that!" He specifically aimed a glare at Wasp while uttering that last sentence. Steve was almost sure she flinched. He couldn't remember seeing Tony this passionate about something before. And now he was, about a shark who went by Steve's name.

Tony took off, dived into the water of the aquarium, and as soon as he did, the shark, Steve himself, appeared.

Steve, the human, didn't really hang around the Aquatic Park much, but he'd seen the shark now in front of him a few times before. First thing he noticed now was how different this shark looked from the one he'd seen back when they had just gotten the Aquatic Park. He really did look haunted, and kind of sad. Upon looking more closely, Steve noticed the bruises on his snout Tony had mentioned.

Tony at first pretended to steal the treasure at the bottom of the aquarium, the shark chased him, perking up a little, Tony smiled at him but it wasn't a real smile. Tony then went after the shark and, reaching him, hugged him. The shark carried Tony in a circle, until Tony let go. Steve the shark made a wrong turn, and collided with the aquarium glass. Tony quickly went to him, hugged him again, this time using one arm, they swam together.

Steve's heart was breaking for both Tony and his shark friend. He remembered back when the Aquatic Park was new, how he made sure to pass by it when Tony was inside the aquarium, both he and the shark looked so happy and animated. There had been no collisions with the glass, and usually Tony's face would look ecstatic. Now the look on Tony's face was a mix of repentant, regretful, and determined to save the shark.

Tony made another circle with Steve the shark, who carried him on his back. Tony was talking to him, one of his hands caressing shark's head.

"You ready for your turn?" Rhodey asked, interrupting Steve's thoughts.

"Yeah, sure," Steve said, turning briefly, thinking No I'm not. I'm going to mess this up and Tony will hate me.

"He'll be fine," Wasp said. "Remember, don't show your fear. And as for bites, the suit is bite-proof."

Tony got out of the water, the shark disappeared.

"Cap," Tony said, landing in front of Steve, "you saw what I did? Now it's your turn." He started taking off the golden armor.

"Tony, are you sure I'm the..."

Tony gave him a piercing look, his dark eyes full of anger and hurt, "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No." Steve said, straightening his posture. He was not going to disappoint him. He picked up the helmet and the gauntlets Tony had already discarded. "I'm ready."

"Good," Tony said. The lines of his face softened into a smile, then into a look of a profound sadness. "I'm sorry," he said to no one in particular, to everyone. "I've been on edge these past few days, working on the LMD, planning every detail of setting Steve free, I've been a nightmare. Just... please help me with this and I promise, I'll throw us all a big party. Maybe even help this guy," he smiled and pointed at Steve, "find a girl."

Steve couldn't find it in him to get mad at that final statement. He put on the golden suit, offered a small smile to Tony and, lastly, put the helmet on.

Tony touched a bracelet on his left wrist and the stealth suit assembled around him. Although his face-plate was still not on.

"Look at us, we're like armor twins," Tony said, in a somewhat better mood, his smile even reaching his dark eyes.

"Triplets!" Rhodey added from afar.

"Now, Cap's going to go inside. You, Wasp, shrink down and do your thing. Rhodey and I are going to rehearse doing the switch as fast as possible."

"Good luck," miniaturized Wasp said to Steve, then flew off to keep watch.

Tony turned to Steve once more. "I just want you to know, I appreciate you doing this. You didn't have to step up and you did, you're a great friend." He was about to leave, then he turned back and did the most unexpected thing, he came closer, breathed on Steve's helmet, over his cheek, until it fogged up slightly, then pressed his lips to that area. "For good luck," he said quickly. Then turned away and flew over to where Rhodey was standing.

Steve decided not to think about it now, there'd be time when he's back in his dorm room, to play that moment over and over. He took off and, just like Tony previously, got in the aquarium. The shark appeared as soon as the golden armor hit the water. Last thing he heard land-wise was Tony telling Rhodey to start the countdown.

Steve, just as they'd agreed, went for the treasure first, the shark went after him immediately. But when Steve turned, the shark saw he was not Tony, and started circling ominously around Steve. Steve had to think quickly.

"I'm not Tony," he said, spreading his arms, palms up, trying for a placating body language, "but Tony is my friend. He cares about you a lot and I care about him. You can bite me if you want, I'm going to try and help you anyway. Because Tony wants to help you, and I want Tony to be happy."

The shark didn't really seem to understand, but he did slow down his circling and changed his orbit into a more triangular one, nudging Steve's spread out arms each time he passed him by. Steve caught himself hoping the armor really was bite-proof, otherwise, goodbye weightlifting.

Steve had no idea what was going on outside. Hopefully Tony was too busy to watch Steve wooing the shark into liking him.

Finally, when Steve shark seemed to veer too much to one side, Steve, the human, decided to risk it. He hugged the shark with one arm and let the shark carry him on his back. It was a feeling like no other. And the shark seemed to enjoy it too. Sometimes Steve the shark would veer, but Steve realized he could prevent the collision with some gentle nudging. And so they went, round and round in circles. It was one of the most fun things he'd ever done in his life.

A couple of minutes before the time was up, Steve the shark suddenly slowed down. Steve was thrown over, landing on his feet in front of the shark, who sped up towards him. Steve figured the shark wanted a real hug so he spread his arms once again and when the shark reached him, he hugged him and was propelled around the aquarium once again, this time holding on tightly with both arms.

It was over too quickly. The shark disappeared, and Steve got out of the water.

Outside, Rhodey and Tony were waiting for him at the foot of the aquarium, looking at him in wonder.

"You guys achieved good times?" Steve asked, taking off the helmet, not really sure what those looks were for.

"You were great in there." Tony said, the faceplate of his armor disappearing to uncover a wide-eyed grin.

"Yeah," Rhodey said, "He didn't even try to bite you, Cap! You're like a natural shark-whisperer."

Steve felt embarrassed. "I was just doing what Tony did before. It was all Steve, the shark. He's a great shark."

Tony kept looking at him in a certain way that never failed to make Steve's chest feel warm. "Yes he is. And so are you. A friend I mean. Not a shark."

"So, are we ready for tomorrow?" Steve said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, Tony and I did some great times flying the tank with the LMD to the sea and back, and Wasp had calm fifteen minutes."

"We're pretty sure tomorrow will go swimmingly, pun intended," Tony said, still looking at Steve in that cute way.

"That's great," Steve said, taking off the golden armor, remembering the thing Tony had done before Steve went into the aquarium, wondering if he was going to do the same tomorrow.

Tony took the golden armor and he and Rhodey headed toward the tank.

Steve saw Tony stop, say something to Rhodey, hand him the golden armor, at that same moment Wasp appeared in her full size before them. She and Rhodey said something to each other, while Tony went back to where Steve was standing.

"They're going to take all that stuff back to the tower," Tony said approaching Steve. "I can walk with you to your dorm."

"You don't have to. I know the way," Steve said with a smile.

"I know you do, I still want to."

Tony's face looked so earnest. Steve had no defence against that.

They started walking towards the Avengers Dorm. Both were silent.

"You asked why his name is Steve," Tony said in a soft voice, out of nowhere, "I was the one who named him. After you."

"I thought so," Steve said in a flat voice, thinking it was probably for some unflattering reason.

"At first I thought it was because he's a stubborn, sometimes scary guy. Like I thought of you when we first met. But the real reason was, I was in awe of you both in a similar way. And tonight only reminded me why you both deserved it. Why you both still deserve it."

Steve had no idea what to say to that. The only thing that came out was a quiet "Oh..."

They kept on walking, and soon they were in front of the dorm.

"Good night, Steve," Tony said.

"Good night, Tony," Steve retorted.

Tony turned to leave.

"Wait," Steve's funny-sounding voice said. "Tony, wait!" Better.

Tony turned back around, looking at Steve questioningly.

"I think you're stubborn and sometimes scary. But mostly... I'm in awe of you too. You... are a great guy, Tony."

Tony cast his eyes down, then looked back at Steve, smiling. "I know."

Steve couldn't help smiling goofily as well.

"I'm still glad I gave the shark your name," Tony said, walking away.

  
The next day passed quickly, Steve spent the most of it anxiously thinking about their feat later in the day, exchanging knowing looks with Tony, Rhodey and Jan across the Academy grounds, doing some more lifting, mentally going through the plan, and promising himself he wouldn't disappoint Tony.

  
At midnight they were once again assembled in front of the Aquatic Park.

Tony and Rhodey were both in their stealth armors, and the briefcase with the armor Steve would wear was by the water tank they would use to transport Steve shark. Wasp was nowhere to be seen, Steve gathered she was already keeping watch, on the lookout for surprise Furies.

Tony, seeing Steve, picked up the briefcase and advanced toward him in a brisk step.

"No time to waste, Cap," he said, giving Steve the briefcase, "put the suit on and go in immediately. Rhodey and I think we can do the switch and get Steve into the ocean within ten minutes, which will give you five or more to get to know the LMD Steve shark. You'll have to tell me if he's behaving like a normal shark."

Steve set out to break a record in putting the golden suit on, careful to put it on right. When he was fully dressed, Tony gave him an appreciative once-over and smiled.

"If I ever need someone to replace me as Iron Man, you'll be at the top of the list," Tony said and winked.

Steve put his most serious face on and didn't respond. As if anyone could replace Tony.

Tony turned to Rhodey who said "Showtime?" at which Tony nodded and responded "Showtime." Steve flew into the tank.

Steve the shark appeared instantaneously. He looked a little bit worse than the previous day, and he swam slowly in circles. When he noticed Steve, he swam to him and nudged his hip, but Steve could see that his shark heart was not really in it.

"Tony's here," Steve said, "he's going to set you free."

"Rhodey too," Rhodey said.

Steve looked up to see Tony and Rhodey drop down a harness.

"You'll have to put it on him, Cap," Tony said.

Steve looked the creature in the eye, the shark was not afraid, not preparing for an attack, he just looked despondent as he swam around Steve.

He approached the shark and caressed him, like yesterday, that earned him a wider circle and a friendly nudge. Steve waited until the shark reached him again and then gently yet swiftly put one belt of the harness around his head. The shark slowed down but he was still swimming around Steve. When he reached him again, Steve managed to put the other belt around his lower half. He caressed the shark once more as a goodbye and pulled on the cord. Rhodey and Tony would slowly lift him out of the water and put him into the tank that awaited at the top of the aquarium. Luckily the top part had a wide ledge that could accommodate the tank perfectly. After putting Steve into the tank, they'd throw in the LMD shark, and Steve's task was to keep it company until it disappeared. Tony and Rhodey would fly Steve shark to the sea.

The new, artificial shark hit the water with a splash and immediately started swimming like a real one. It noticed Steve and started circling him. Steve noticed it was a dead ringer for Steve shark, including the snout scars. Tony must've worked day and night to make him this lifelike, he thought. He remembered his task, that he promised Tony he'd test his behavior. He made for the treasure, just like the day before, the shark homed in on him, reached him momentarily. And just like Steve shark, this one wanted to play, even if he did look more eager, more aggressive to Steve. So Steve one-arm hugged the LMD shark and it carried him in circles, faster than Steve the shark had. Good enough for any outside observer though.

The test ended sooner than Steve expected, the robotic shark disappearing right on time. Steve got out of the water satisfied that he'd give Tony some positive news.

Rhodey and Tony were nowhere around the Aquatic Park. They were probably saying their goodbyes to Steve the shark. Instead of taking off the suit and heading to the Stark Tower, he decided to fly up and scan the sea surrounding the Academy, hoping to see them in the dark. No such luck. He looked harder but with the dark and both Tony and Rhodey wearing stealth suits, it turned out to be impossible to spot them.

Just when he was about to quit, Steve spied a flicker of a movement half a mile eastward. He took off in that direction without a second thought.

He first recognised an outline of the War Machine, flying over the area, Steve waved and flew over to him.

"Where's Tony?" he asked.

Rhodey pointed below them, at a small movement to the right. "He's trying to get him to leave the area." Steve saw the shark and little by little recognised the space occupied by Tony in his stealth armor.

Steve's eyes darted from Rhodey to where Tony and the shark were, he wanted...

"Just go," Rhodey said, sighing.

Steve gave him a nod and made a quick descent.

"Steve please," he heard Tony's voice as he approached, "just go." He sounded desperate.

Steve the shark was swimming in circles around Tony, who was hovering inches above the water. The shark was seemingly trying to bump Tony, without any luck.

"Tony, what's going on?" Steve said, stopping just above the two.

"Steve here is being a stubborn little..." Tony said in a tight voice. He looked exhausted. "Don't you like freedom?" he asked the still circling shark.

Steve got into water beside Tony.

"What are you doing?" Tony said, but his heart was not in it.

"Trying to help." He turned to the shark. "Hey there, Steve shark. Remember me?" He caressed his back briefly. "Tony here got you out of that tank, you're free now, you don't have to bump your snout on the glass ever again." The shark was still circling him and Tony, but Steve could see his eye on him as he spoke. He decided to push it further. "Now Tony here said he named you Steve because you were stubborn among other things. You have a chance to prove him wrong, clear our name as they say. The sea is where you belong. You're free now, and we Steves love freedom. And color blue. Like the sea? You have the chance to... to be the best Steve ever." He looked at Tony, who nodded vehemently.

"What Cap said," Tony said in a clear voice, "you have to go and fulfil all that potential."

The shark came closer, the circle narrowing, Steve felt him nudge his side. He did it again, harder, making him bump into Tony. He seemed pleased with that, gave them a toothy look, and then broke the circle and slowly swam off in a straight line.

"I think you did it," Tony breathed. "Rhodey was right. You are a natural shark whisperer."

"I... 'm not sure what I did." And that was true, he really wasn't.

They flew up, met with Rhodey, and together they all headed to Stark Tower, where they'd meet Wasp who they figured encountered no problems on her watch.

  
At the tower they took off their armors, left them in Tony's lab and proceeded to the penthouse. Wasp was already there, on Tony's leather recliner, a glass of cold juice in her hand. "You guys," she said as they came in, "I was worried sick!" She didn't really look worried to Steve.

"Yeah yeah," Tony said, waving his hand dismissively. "Did you leave any o. j. for us?"

"You have like two fridges of the stuff," Rhodey said, shaking his head and heading to the bar. Tony and Steve followed.

Tony opened one of the fridges, took out a bottle of juice, and poured three glasses. Steve hadn't even noticed how thirsty he was until the moment Tony offered him a glass.

"I just want to say," Tony started, "You guys were great - " Jan coughed, then got off the recliner and came to join them at the bar looking intently at Tony. "You guys and our great lovely Wasp - " she cracked a smile. "- were awesome. I couldn't have done it without you." He looked down for a second, his voice grew softer. "Really, Steve... It could've ended differently, very bad for him. But you stepped up." Tony aimed an intense glance at Steve, the human, who felt his cheeks burning, "I... You've done so much tonight," Tony continued, "I don't know if I can ever repay you."

"Tony," Steve said, feeling embarrassment mixed with pride mixed with some strange, unfamiliar feelings, "we're friends. It's what friends do." He smiled, hoping to disperse any feeling of obligation from Tony. He'd have done much more for him. But that was a different subject, one that had no place in this conversation.

"Still," Tony said, "thank you especially."

Jan groaned a little.

Rhodey said "Anyway..." and didn't follow it up.

Tony re-filled everyone's glasses, raised his glass, they all did the same. "To Steve. And Steve. And also, all of us."

They clinked the glasses and drank their juice.

Suddenly, Rhodey yawned in a way that even Steve could recognise as fake, "Well," he said, stretching, I have to go now. Jan, you too? Have to go? Let me escort you to your castle m'lady." he offered her his arm.

Jan giggled. "Ok." She took his arm and, with a big smile, waved goodbye at Tony.

They were out of there before Steve could think of his own "I have to go now." line.

Tony waved at his friends and then turned to Steve. "You want to see something cool?"

So Tony was not expecting Steve to leave as well? He wanted to show him something cool? Who was Steve to deny him anything?

"Ok," Steve said, awkwardly.

Tony rummaged for something in one of the nearby cabinets, found it, then aimed it at one of the walls. The wall disappeared. That was cool!

"Come on," he said, walking to the now disappeared wall, beckoning Steve to follow.

The new passage lead to a small balcony Steve hadn't seen before. It was fully made of glass, the floor, the fence, the chairs and the small table were all glass. And the view was amazing, looking to the sea.

Tony motioned to one of the chairs, taking up the other himself. Steve sat down. It was pretty comfortable as far as glass furniture went.

"Wow, Tony," Steve said, taking in the view, "this is amazing!"

"Thanks."

And so they sat in the darkness. Neither talking. It was pretty great nonetheless, one of the things Steve would sometimes let himself fantasise about, just being together with Tony somewhere secluded.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Tony broke the silence. His voice sounded small.

"Yeah," Steve said, trying for an assured tone of voice. "Yeah, of course. He's a smart shark, he'll meet friendly sharks in no time. Find a good shark home, you know? Maybe have some little sharks?"

Tony laughed abruptly. But it didn't sound happy. Steve glanced at him furtively, and saw a tear slowly rolling down his cheek.

"Tony," Steve said in a more serious voice, "Steve shark can take care of himself, I'm sure he'll love his freedom as soon as he gets fully used to it. But if you ever have any doubts he's doing well, you can check on him. And... If you need me, to go with you, I'll be glad to help." He looked Tony in the eye then, trying to convey his serious intention. Tony looked back at him, a small smile appeared on his face,

"You're just... I've never met anyone as -" Tony made a small motion with his hand, directed at Steve.

"No... please, don't make me..." Steve sighed, shaking his head, feeling somewhat lousy. "I'm your friend, it's what friends do." If only Steve could tell that his heart. And if only his heart would listen.

Tony sighed as well. "You really are. My friend." He sighed again, looked at something somewhere in the distance. "I... sometimes I wish though..."

Steve waited for him to finish the thought. But Tony just looked ahead. His pensive face was illuminated by the weak lighting on the balcony and stars and the moon. Steve found himself wishing...

"I'm not a good friend," he said in a low voice.

Tony turned to look at him, confusion on his face. Then, when Steve looked down, stopping for a second at Tony's lips, something else passed over Tony's face. A serious look replaced the confusion, but somehow Steve knew it was fake.

"I... am a much worse friend than you could ever be," Tony said and gently placed his hand on the small glass table between them.

Was this...?

"I liked Steve the shark but, I didn't agree to help you because of that, not entirely," Steve said softly. He too put his hand on the table.

"I... didn't agree to let you help just because I liked him or because I needed it either." Tony's hand moved a little closer to Steve's but not close enough.

"I like you as a friend, Tony, but..." this was it, he was going to say it after months of thinking about Tony and not saying anything. "I can't stop thinking about wanting more." Barely breathing, he slid his hand just a bit closer to Tony's, the hope that Tony wouldn't take it off the table burning in his chest. Their fingers touched.

"Are you..." Tony started to say, then, instead of finishing the thought, got up and in a mere second appeared in front of Steve. He took both Steve's hands in his. "Are you saying you like me?"

Steve closed his eyes for a second. "Yes."

"Oh thank God!" Tony bent his knees so that their faces were now inches apart. He let go of one of Steve's hands and cupped Steve's cheek. "I think I like you too," he whispered, his face coming ever closer, Steve could feel Tony's warm breath on his skin, "but I need to do an experiment." And with that, Tony closed the small gap between them and kissed Steve.

As soon as he gathered some of his wits, Steve put his free hand on the back of Tony's neck and kissed him back like his life depended on it.

Tony broke the kiss, took one small step back and gave him a wide-eyed look. "Wow," he said simply.

Steve smiled shyly, his lips tingled pleasantly. "Yeah."

A moment of silence passed.

"I just want you to know," Tony started, "no matter what Steve shark told you, he's got nothing on you in the kissing department."

Steve snorted.

"I wish I could say the same about your namesake, Tony Stallion," he said, shrugging.

"Actually," Tony pulled Steve up and once again grasped both his hands, "his real name is Horneboy. But not many people know that so you actually kissed a wrong-"

Steve didn't let him finish, instead pulling him gently in and softly pressing their lips together again. Tony responded eagerly, sucking on Steve's lower lip and licking into his mouth. But Steve had a better idea, slowing down the kiss somewhat, capturing Tony's lips and gently sucking until Tony moaned softly. He gently nipped Tony's lower lip and grazed it with his teeth, then, pulling away a little said: "Steve the shark taught me that."

Tony chuckled against his skin. "That's awful," he breathed. "Also, I'm never naming a pet after you again. Or myself."

Good, Steve thought, and puling back, took Tony by the hand. They went inside. "I'm tired," he said. "And you haven't slept in days..."

"I have a really big bed," Tony said. "Room for two to seven people."

Steve bit his lip, "You want me to..."

"You don't have to. I mean, I have a really comfortable couch too. Or a guest room, if you're into that." Tony gave him a pleading look. "Stay?"

Steve nodded. "I'll take that couch."

Tony beamed at him, then came closer and quickly pressed his lips to Steve's once more. "Thank you!"

As they walked, hand in hand, towards Tony's bedroom, Steve spared a thought for Steve the shark - probably enjoying his freedom at that moment - and mentally thanked him. Maybe he'd be lucky enough to find his Tony Shark in the depths of the ocean.

One could only hope.

\- The End -

 

 


End file.
